Save You
by Metalliqha
Summary: Bila ada sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan untuk menjagamu, maka akan kulakukan. Apa saja, asalkan bisa menjagamu. Meski mungkin, tak bisa membuatku bersamamu... / KagaMomo fic, OOC, dll. RnR? :)


Disclaimer: I don't own Kurobasu and the characters!

* * *

"_Hai! Aku Momoi._"

Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak mengerti. Saat itu, entah kenapa, dia datang dan tersenyum kepadaku. Lengkungan bibir tipisnya membuatku terpana, rambut merah mudanya—yang saat itu diikat dan diberi jepit berwarna putih—menyempurnakan senyumnya.

Aku tidak tahu. Saat itu, dia datang dan mengukir senyumnya di benakku—sampai saat ini, tidak pernah bisa aku lupakan bagaimana manisnya senyum itu.

"_Aku tidak tanya_."

Saat itu, aku masih menjadi seseorang yang menyebalkan. Berhati dingin dan keras kepala, begitulah aku. Oh, tak lupa aku sebutkan, aku sangat sombong.

Tapi itu dulu, sampai akhirnya dia datang.

"_Oh, ya? Aku hanya ingin memberikan namaku padamu._"

Dia datang dan menawarkan kehangatan pada dinginnya hatiku.

Dia datang dan menawarkan kelembutan pada kerasnya jiwaku.

Dia datang dan mengubahku.

"_Oh. Aku tak peduli._"

Saat itu, aku berusaha untuk mengacuhkannya dan berusaha terdengar dingin seperti biasa. Meskipun sebenarnya, aku menahan diriku agar tak bertanya padanya: "Mengapa senyummu begitu indah?"

"_Kau Kagami, 'kan?"_

Semua orang mengenalku. Heh, menyombongkan diri sedikit tak apa, kan? Lagi pula, dulu aku sering melakukannya, menyombong itu.

"_Kau tahu siapa aku._"

Ya, aku, Kagami Taiga.

Saat itu, aku adalah murid popular di SMA. Pemain basket andalan. Pemujaku begitu banyak, semua orang mengenalku. Tua, muda, laki-laki, perempuan, mereka mengidolakanku.

Dulu, saat SMA.

* * *

"_Aku menyukaimu._"

Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya begitu berbeda.

Aku sudah terbiasa mendengarnya. Konfesi-konfesi yang keluar dari mulut sembarang gadis—kadang-kadang juga dari beberapa laki-laki, oh, mengingatnya membuatku merinding—yang akan langsung kujawab dengan nada dingin dan kejam; "Kau bukan seleraku."

Tapi sekali lagi, aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya begitu berbeda, karena saat itu, aku benar-benar merasa senang. Untuk sesaat, aku tak bisa bicara dan hanya melihatnya. Konfesi yang kuterima jauh berbeda.

Kali itu, rasanya lebih tulus—paling tulus.

Ketika aku sibuk memikirkan apa yang harus kukatakan atau lakukan, dia malah mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. Kotak makanan berwarna merah muda yang terbungkus rapi.

"_Aku membuat makanan untukmu, kau habiskan, ya?_"

Yang saat itu kulakukan hanyalah melihat kotak makanan yang ia sodorkan. Ya, dia tak seperti gadis lain yang _memaksaku_ untuk menerima kotak makanan mereka dengan langsung menaruhnya di tasku atau di sampingku, beberapa dari mereka yang nakal juga sering menaruhnya di pangkuanku

Tapi dia tidak melakukan semua itu, yang dia lakukan malah menyodorkannya.

"_Aku tidak butuh itu._"

Yang aku pikirkan saat itu adalah; dia akan menangis bersedih dan mengata-ngataiku. Tapi ternyata, yang kudapatkan malah sebaliknya.

Dia tersenyum. Lagi-lagi senyum yang amat manis. Terlalu manis sampai-sampai aku merasa bersalah.

"_Kagamin, aku tidak ingin Kagamin berdesak-desakkan di kantin dan memakan makanan yang belum tentu bisa dijamin kesehatannya. Kagamin juga pasti lelah, kan? Jadi, terima saja."_

Aku menerimanya—kotak makanannya, serta panggilan baruku darinya. Kagamin? Heh.

Saat itu, sepertinya dia sudah hampir putus asa karena ketika aku mengambil kotak makanannya, matanya sedikit terbelalak dengan tatapan senang tersirat dari sana.

"_Terimakasih_."

* * *

Dan sejak saat itu, dia selalu datang ke lapangan atau ke kelasku untuk memberiku makan siang, minuman, atau sekadar duduk mengobrol denganku.

Hari ke hari, aku semakin dekat dengannya. Semakin dekat, dekat, dekat sekali. Kabar-kabar pun mulai tersebar. Ada yang mengatakan kalau aku dan Momoi berpacaran, ada yang mengatakan Momoi ingin numpang tenar—meskipun dengan kecantikkannya, dia sendiri sudah tenar.

Namun, karena semua berita itu tidaklah benar. Aku dan Momoi memutuskan untuk tidak bertindak apa-apa. Itu, sampai akhirnya ada beberapa—ehem—penggemarku yang kesal melihat Momoi bisa dekat denganku sementara mereka selalu aku abaikan.

Dia gadis yang baik. Reputasinya di sekolah selalu terjaga. Dan hanya karena dekat denganku, seluruh reputasi baik yang susah payah dia kumpulkan itu hancur. Aku merasa bersalah dan seringkali ingin menjauhinya, namun dengan lembut dia berkata,

"_Aku tidak apa-apa. Selama ada Kagamin di sampingku, aku baik-baik saja._"

Kautahu? Saat itu aku merasa semakin bersalah lagi.

Dia mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan senyum paling tulus terpajang di wajahnya.

Setiap hari pula, dia selalu mengatakan kalau dia menyukaiku. Tidakkah dia mengerti kalau itu membuatku semakin merasa bersalah? Karena, hei, dia adalah seorang gadis. Dan mengatakan hal seperti itu pada lelaki sepertiku setiap hari?

Sialnya, dulu aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan meminta maaf padanya. Saat itu, dia pasti akan tersenyum.

Saat itu, aku belum tahu apakah aku menyukainya seperti dia menyukaiku atau tidak. Aku meragu. Meskipun di sisi lain, aku yakin aku menyukainya. Dia baik, cantik, pintar—dia adalah keindahan, kesempurnaan. Helai-helai rambut dan bola mata merah mudanya, bibir tipisnya yang selalu tersenyum, wangi parfumnya, bahkan jaket hijau muda yang selalu ia kenakan. Semua hal yang ada pada dirinya… adalah kesempurnaan.

* * *

Aku mendapatkan keyakinan akan perasaanku padanya, saat aku mengantarnya pulang untuk pertama kali. Aku bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya, mereka baik padaku. Dan aku ingat mereka bilang kalau aku adalah lelaki pertama yang bisa membuat Momoi jatuh hati.

Momoi bukanlah orang yang tertutup, tapi dia tidak pernah dekat dengan lelaki manapun seperti dia dekat denganku. Dia selalu menceritakan tentangku pada orang tuanya—dan kakaknya. Ah, sial. Kakaknya.

Pertama kali, aku berpikir akan akrab dengan kakaknya—karena Momoi bilang, kakaknya laki-laki dan menyukai basket pula—namun, saat aku bertemu dengan kakaknya…

Sial. Dia musuh bebuyutanku. Dia, Aomine Daiki.

Dia memang sedikit kesal padaku—begitu juga denganku. Tapi saat itu, setidaknya, dia tidak mengambil sebilah pisau untuk membunuhku.

Dan aku mendapatkan sebuah kebenaran darinya.

* * *

"_Sial! Yang benar saja!" seru Kagami, tangannya dikepalkan, dahinya dikerutkan. Dia benar-benar kesal. Aomine mengangguk pelan, dia menghela napas. _

_ "Itulah sebabnya… aku mengandalkanmu."_

_ Kagami menoleh, melihat Aomine dengan sorot tak percaya. Aomine mengangguk lagi, "Kau menyukainya, kan? Kalau tidak, kau tidak akan membiarkannya dekat denganmu. Heh, seperti aku tidak tahu kau saja."_

_ "Err… itu..," Kagami menggaruk kepalanya, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Di titik ini, dia yakin benar kalau dia memang menyukai Momoi. _

_ "Tapi, hei, jangan terlalu percaya diri dulu. Aku mempercayakan dia padamu karena dia sangat menyukaimu. Ck, dia berkali-kali meyakinkanku, tahu?" _

_ Kagami menyeringai, namun dengan cepat seringaian itu lenyap dari wajahnya. "Tapi… Momoi…"_

_ "Oleh karena itulah," Aomine bangkit dari duduknya dan menepuk pundak Kagami, "Jaga dia. Jaga dia seperti kami—keluarganya—menjaganya."_

* * *

Lemah jantung.

Ya, Momoi mengalaminya.

Saat Aomine mengatakannya padaku, aku jadi teringat beberapa kali pernah melihat Momoi terlihat lelah dan memegang dadanya. Mungkin karena itu.

Dan dari situlah, aku yakin dengan perasaanku. Aku bukan hanya menyukainya—setelah lama kenal, dekat dengannya, aku tahu.

Aku menyayanginya.

* * *

"Kagamin…?"  
Momoi mengibaskan kedua tangannya di depan wajah Kagami. Membuat lelaki itu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, dan menemukan wajah seorang gadis cantik—ah, tidak, lebih pantas disebut malaikat—di hadapannya.

"Ah, Momoi. Kenapa?"

Momoi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Aku yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu. Kagamin kenapa? Dari tadi Kagamin melamun…"

"Oh…" Kagami berujar pelan, lalu mengernyitkan dahinya. Tangannya terangkat, menyentuh pelan pipi gadis yang berada di hadapannya saat ini. Mata Momoi sedikit melebar, segaris rona merah terlihat di wajahnya, yang Kagami pikir, membuatnya begitu manis. Kagami tersenyum, perlahan dia memperkecil jarak mereka berdua.

Momoi memejamkan matanya saat bibir Kagami menyapu bibirnya sebelum kemudian memberi tekanan-tekanan lembut. Gadis itu bisa merasakan kalau Kagami tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka saat itu.

Sesaat setelahnya, mereka berdua memisahkan diri. Momoi berkedip, menatap Kagami heran. "Uh… untuk apa itu tadi, Kagamin?"

Kagami tertawa kecil saat melihat wajah Momoi, rona merah itu masih belum hilang. Bahkan setelah selama ini mereka bersama, Momoi masih saja memerah ketika Kagami menciumnya. "Aku hanya ingin, memang tidak boleh mencium kekasihku?"

Dengan cepat Momoi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan begitu! Maksudku… itu tadi… Bagaimana kalau ayah atau ibu tiba-tiba pulang?!"

Kagami tertawa lagi, tangan besarnya langsung menyentuh kepala Momoi dan mengusapnya pelan. "Sudahlah. Oh, ya, bukankah kita harusnya pergi ke rumah Kuroko sekarang?" ujar Kagami sambil melirik jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya.

"Um, benar! Dai-_niichan_, Kise-_kun_, Akashi-_kun_, dan yang lainnya, semua sudah ada di sana!"

"Berarti hanya kita yang belum datang?"

Momoi mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, ayo pergi," Kagami segera bangkit dari duduknya, mengambil jaketnya dan menggantungkan jaket itu di pundaknya, berjalan ke mobilnya sementara Momoi mengunci pintu rumah.

"Tidak ada yang tertinggal?" tanya Kagami sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya, Momoi mengangguk mantap. "Baiklah, reuni, kami datang!"

* * *

A/N: Hmmmmmmm-jadi bingung mau ngomong apa-awalnya sih hanya iseng-iseng. Dan yah belum tau fic ini mau dibawa kemana/? Pokoknya bakalan diusahakan update, kok! Makanya, RnR, ya!

-Metalliqha


End file.
